Coche patrulla
by DoloresDeBarriga
Summary: ¿Quien dice que las noches de patrulla por NY son aburridas?


**CAPITULO I**

Lunes 5:45 am

Se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su entrepierna, pero levantarse de aquella forma le parecía un buen plan, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que era Lunes.  
No podía odiar más los Lunes y no por le echo de que tuviese que levantarse e ir a trabajar, sino porque sabía que después de aquel fin de semana, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Se dio una ducha rápida. Alguien había conseguido entretenerla demasiado, pero no parecía importarle, se sentía feliz y eso le bastaba como excusa para llegar tarde al trabajo.  
Abrió el armario y escogió una americana gris con sus pantalones a conjunto, una camisa sencilla de color negro y unos zapatos que conseguían ponerle a la altura que a ella le gustaba. No es que se sintiese bajita, pero tampoco quería sentirse pequeña, y menos en un trabajo como el suyo. Se secó el pelo cuidadosamente, es de las que piensa que un buen peinado marca la diferencia. También se maquilló, no mucho, algo discreto. El secreto está en maquillarse y que los demás no lo noten.

El olor que empezó a llegar a su sentido del olfato le hizo saber que había hecho café. No tenía por qué levantarse tan temprano y prepararle el café, lo podía comprar de camino a la comisaria, pero él sabía que esos pequeños detalles la volvían loca.  
Salió del cuarto para encontrarse con un Castle embobado, con un café en la mano, un bollo y el diario. Por supuesto su café a un lado de la mesa junto con las llaves del apartamento y del coche patrulla.  
Las llaves del coche, del coche patrulla. Ya nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo en ese coche.

**FLASHBACK**

Viernes 20:30 pm  
No había cosa que le diese más rabia que tener que hacer patrulla un viernes por la noche, y menos cuando tenía planes con Castle. Como era de esperar, Castle se empeñó en acompañarla y en el fondo ella se alegraba, con él nunca se aburría y siendo sincera sabía que las noches de patrulla eran muy largas y aburridas.

Pasó a buscarlo cuando había recogido el coche patrulla y Gates le había dado las últimas indicaciones y zonas donde debía cubrir. Observó el mapa que Gates le había prestado y empezó por las primeras zonas marcadas. Castle para variar se distraía tocando las cosas del coche, aunque Beckett ya lo conocía y le dejo hacer.  
Mientras patrullaban iban hablando de cosas en general, sin profundizar mucho en los temas. Hablaron desde Alexis, pasando por la relación de Kate con su padre, los compañeros de trabajo, y por supuesto sin olvidarse de poner verde a la responsable de que ahora mismo estuviesen allí y no en otro lado.  
Con el paso de las horas, las conversaciones se empezaron a centrar más en ellos dos, en dudas que tenían el uno sobre el otro…  
- Entonces dime ¿blanco o azul?  
- ¿Blanco o azul? ¿Qué quieres decir Castle?  
- Aunque no lo creas, soy muy observador, y solo tienes dos sujetadores que te resalten el pecho como hoy. ¿Blanco o azul?  
Beckett se sonrojo un poco al ver que se fijaba en esos detalles. Tuvo que mirar entre su piel y la camisa para revisar cuál de los dos se había puesto.

- Blanco.  
- Me gusta el blanco, resalta el color de tu piel. – Y le hizo una mueca simpática, a lo que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
- Vaya Castle, te veo algo aburrido. Ya te dije que no era buena idea que vinieses.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Cuando el tema de conversación acaba siendo mi ropa interior, debes estar muy aburrido.  
- Podría pasarme horas hablando sobre tu ropa interior. Esos conjuntos que tienes, los modelos básicos, los coquetones, los que te pones para ir al gimnasio… Pero créeme que me gusta mucho más lo que esconde esa ropa interior.

Beckett pensó que se estaba descarrilando la conversación, pero tenían muchas horas por delante, y quien sabe, si él se ponía así, ella también podrá expresar lo que pensaba sobre la ropa interior de él.

- A ti te favorece la ropa interior. Cuando te la quitas decepcionas un poco.

Beckett quería chincharle, le encantaba ver como se ponía.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Dijo Castle algo ofendido.  
- Te lo acabo de decir.  
- Entonces… ¿No cumplo con tus expectativas?

Beckett no podía parar de reírse para sí misma, y estaba pensando que aunque no cumpliese sus expectativas lo iba a querer igual por el simple hecho de ser tan adorable, y muy en el fondo, ese hombre le encantaba.

- Te quedas corto.

Por un momento a Castle se le paso por la cabeza hacer una locura y demostrarle muchas cosas, (aunque él ya sabía que alguna vez la había llevado al mismísimo paraíso, y que no debía demostrarle nada), pero era el coche patrulla y Beckett tenía muy claro que era el trabajo y la vida personal, y nada de mezclarlo.  
Beckett siguió picándole. Lo había pensado antes, hacerlo en un coche patrulla era una locura, pero una locura morbosa, y ¿Quién mejor que él para cometerla?

-¿Me estas poniendo a prueba? Puedo ser letal, te lo advierto Kate.  
- Que miedo…  
- Aparca el coche. ¿Me permites media hora?

Beckett no sabía si había entendido bien, pero hizo lo que le ordeno. Tenía que reconocer que todo aquello la excitaba. Pensó que no era la única policía de NY, y que seguro que habría más patrullando. Un rato era un rato.

- No vas a pretender quedarte ahí ¿no?  
- ¿ahí donde?  
- Donde estas sentada…

Beckett entendió y se pasó a la parte de atrás del coche. Castle inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Y ahora?  
- Déjame a mí. – Dijo Castle.

Castle empezó a besarla con cuidado y con cariño. No quería ser un bruto, a pesar de que se moría por hacérselo allí mismo y en aquel momento.  
Si algo tenía con Beckett era una relación basada en el respeto mutuo, y en cualquier faceta la iba a respetar, y no por estar en un coche patrulla eso iba a cambiar. Además de que no quería parecer desesperado como un crío de quince años, aunque con Beckett eso era imposible.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me respeta tanto, y más en este momento? – pensó Beckett.  
Claro que existía el debate que siempre se le acababa pasando por la cabeza. Hay diferentes formas de tener sexo. Una de las tantas es la que se le estaba presentando en ese momento. Hacer el amor. Hacer el amor es muy bonito, con todo lo que conlleva. A Beckett le gusta hacer el amor, por supuesto, aunque a veces de lo que tenía ganas era de zumbar simplemente, y eso no significa que se haga sin sentimiento. Es solo que cuando llevas unos días que tienes mucho trabajo, llegas tarde a casa y tu novio se ha ido a la otra punta del país a una firma de libros, cuando tienes la oportunidad de lo último que tienes ganas es de romanticismo. Pues ahí estaba ella, como una gata en celo, buscando la manera de tener sexo de la segunda forma que ella pensaba.  
Ella apresuró el paso y se subió encima de él, abriendo las piernas y facilitando el contacto. Castle lo pillo al momento y empezó a quitarle la americana, para luego pasar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de ella.

Allí se encontraba Castle, con ella encima. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su primera vez juntos, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, aunque más que nervioso lo que estaba era ansioso, y esto le pasaba cada vez que se veía en esa situación. Y para que engañarse, nunca lo habían hecho en un coche, y menos en uno patrulla.  
- Beckett eres una morbosa.  
Se le escapo una pequeña risa, y Castle no supo si era por lo que él había dicho o por lo que ella se disponía a hacer.  
Beckett le dio un pequeño mordisco en la nariz, para luego pasar a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Castle reaccionó a este acto poniendo las manos en las caderas de ella, y esta se quejó.  
-¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Estás bien?  
- Tienes las manos heladas!  
Castle empezó a frotar sus manos como si le fuese la vida en ello mientras le pedía perdón. En realidad no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que tuviese las manos frías, pero quería alargar el momento. Era de las que pensaba que si se ponía al tema, se ponía en serio, y si iba a pecar de aquella manera, ya que estaba en horario laboral, al menos lo iba a hacer bien y disfrutar. Castle considero que ya no tenía las manos frías, y no solo por haberlas frotado. Beckett tiene un movimiento de cadera muy ligero, y obvio no se había quedado quieta mientras Castle trataba de calentarse las manos.  
Beckett desabrocho la camisa que llevaba Castle, le costó poco trabajo gracias a la gran práctica que tenía.  
Por inercia, el cuerpo de Kate se pegó al de él. Le paso los brazos por encima del cuello y las manos podían agarrarle la cabeza. Se aferró a él de manera que la única posibilidad que le dejaba a él era cogerle de la cintura. En esa posición, Kate empezó a moverse e inconscientemente metía los dedos entre el poco pelo de Castle. Él solo podía besar su cuello e intentar seguir su movimiento.  
Castle empezó a sentir dolor a causa de la presión del pantalón. Cogió a Kate por la cintura y la elevo un poco, para que entendiese que parase, y aprovecho para quitarse el pantalón.  
Una vez liberado de la presión, volvió a coger a Kate y la pego a él, pero necesitaba sentir más y fue directo al botón de su pantalón. Kate le dejo hacer. Desabrocho el botón con cierta dificultad, los dedos de Castle eran muy gordos y el botón algo pequeño, mala combinación. Siguió por la cremallera, que bajo con lentitud, pues no tenía ninguna prisa. Kate se elevó un poco y Castle tiro de los pantalones, liberándola de aquella "barrera" que les separaba.  
La volvió a pegar a su cuerpo. Buscando el máximo contacto con su erección. Ella podía notar considerablemente el bulto que se le había creado a Castle y eso la excitaba aún más, si se podía, porque lo estaba y mucho. Tal y como estaban, con solo la ropa interior, empezaron a frotarse, consiguiendo un roce demasiado placentero.  
Kate tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Castle, cuando pudo notar que la mano de él se introducía entre su ropa interior. Palpando encontró lo que buscaba.  
Empezó a masajear su clítoris, muy lentamente, trazando círculos, combinando la velocidad en que lo hacía, e iba notando como ella se aferraba más a él, y le apretaba la cabeza ligeramente con las manos, y eso era buena señal.  
Castle se había sentido ofendido cuando Beckett le había dicho que se quedaba corto, y aunque no tenía que demostrarle nada, había decidido que iba a proporcionarle placer, mucho placer. Tenía ganas de jugar, y de ver a Kate llorar de placer si hacía falta.  
Castle había tratado con muchas mujeres anteriormente, y aunque no estaba orgulloso de ello, por una parte se alegraba por el hecho de que sabía cómo proporcionarles placer, sabia como proporcionar placer a la mujer que le volvía loco, y eso le llenaba por dentro.  
Él retiro un poco los dedos de su clítoris, haciendo así, que Beckett le mirase a los ojos y intentase incorporarse pensando que pasarían al siguiente paso. Lo intento porque su intento fue en vano. Castle le agarró del brazo para que no se separase de él, al menos no mucho. Beckett parecía no entender, entonces él introdujo el dedo corazón junto con el anular en su vagina, de forma que la palma de la mano quedaba a la altura de su clítoris, y así podía seguir estimulándola, ahora de dos formas diferentes.  
Beckett le miro directamente a los ojos, y empezó a besarle sin contemplaciones cuando Castle empezó a mover su mano. Con la palma de la mano estimulaba el clítoris, a la vez que con sus dedos hacia maravillas cuando entraban y salían de su vagina.  
Cuanto más placer le proporcionaba, mas excitado se sentía él, aunque también necesitaba atención.  
Con solo darle un beso, muy húmedo, juntando su lengua con la de ella, Beckett entendió que quiso decirle Castle. Retiraron la poca ropa que les separaba el uno del otro.  
Beckett volvió a subirse encima de él, con intención de pasar al siguiente paso, pero Castle la paro.

- ¿pasa algo Castle?  
- Estoy perfectamente, pero dejame disfrutar de ti. No hay prisa, al menos yo no la tengo.

Beckett lo adoro en aquel momento, y le dio un abrazo junto con un beso.

Mientras Beckett seguía dándole el abrazo, Castle volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, y empezaron a reírse mientras se estaban besando.  
Beckett considero que ya lo había hecho sufrir demasiado, podía ver y sentir como de excitado estaba él. Bajo su mano derecha en dirección sur, tocándole con esta mano todo el pecho antes de llegar a su destino.  
Castle al sentir la mano de Beckett presionar levemente su miembro, cerró los ojos y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás. Quiso disfrutar del primer contacto que tuvo ese día, pero no lo alargó mucho, beckett también lo necesitaba.  
Beckett presionaba desde la punta hasta el final del pene, sin dejarse ningún lado por recorrer, iba lenta, quería sentir en su propia mano como Castle cada vez estaba más caliente.  
Cuando Castle creyó que ya era el momento (la noto muy húmeda, demasiado quizás) la agarro de la espalda y por una de las piernas para intentar girarla, a lo que Beckett se opuso, en cambio de eso, empujo a Castle levemente por los hombros.

- Dejame disfrutar de ti.- le dijo, haciéndole recordar lo que anteriormente le había dicho él.

Castle la volvió a poner en la misma posición en la que estaban, y Beckett comenzó a besar su cuello. Después del cuello paso a su pecho, en el que rodeo sus pezones con la lengua.  
Cuando Castle se quiso dar cuenta, la tenía entre las piernas. Beckett solamente soplaba el miembro de Castle.

- Beckett..

Solo hizo falta esa pequeña súplica. Ella cogió su pene con la mano derecha, para poder tener el control. Acerco su boca lentamente, y paso la lengua por toda la punta. Castle soltó un gruñido de placer y le temblaron los brazos de la fuerza que ejercía sobre el asiento del coche. Ahora Beckett, daba lametones alrededor del miembro, pero sin metérselo en la boca, aun no.  
Castle se moría de placer literalmente, y eso que Beckett aun no había hecho nada en comparación a lo que alguna vez le había hecho. Solo de pensarlo se ponía enfermo. Beckett desde la posición en la que estaba comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con las palmas de las dos manos, desde arriba hasta rozarle casi el miembro.  
En una de las caricias, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al punto de placer de Castle, tiro la cabeza un poco adelante y muy poco a poco se introdujo el pene de Castle en la boca. Este, al sentir a Beckett de nuevo, soltó otro gruñido, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su cabeza, solo la apoyaba, no quería que ella se sintiese presionada, pero de vez en cuando enredaba su mano en su pelo. La otra mano la mantenía en el asiento, para hacer fuerza y aguantarse las ganas de acabar en ese momento.  
Beckett era una Diosa, eso ya lo sabía, pero le estaba haciendo una de las felaciones más placenteras de su vida, y eso solo podía recompensarlo de la misma manera.  
Aparto la mano que tenía apoyada en su cabeza con algunos mechones de pelo enredados entre los dedos, lo que hizo que Beckett le mirase a los ojos directamente.

- Incorpórate -. Dijo Castle.

Beckett obedeció. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Castle la miro a la cara, y le sonrió. De alguna manera con ese gesto le quería agradecer lo que acababa de hacer, aunque no hubiese llegado al placer máximo, pero como le había dicho antes, no tenía ninguna prisa, y en lo único que pensaba ahora era en complacer a Beckett.

- ¿Qué tal si...? - dijo Castle acercando su dedo índice al botón que encendía la radio.  
- Si, ¿porque no?

Noticias, noticias y más noticias.

- ¿Es que no tienes ningún canal que no sean noticias?  
- Lo siento Castle, es un coche de poli, no es tu Ferrari.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. La cosa empezaba a enfriarse.

- En la guantera creo que tengo algo de música.

Castle tuvo que levantarse un poco para poder llegar a alcanzar algún disco que tenía Beckett por ahí. Entonces ella lo pudo observar, y se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de cómo de caliente estaba, y solo con mirarle.  
Castle cogió el primer disco que encontró y lo puso, no sabía cuál era la canción, pero si Beckett lo tenía ahí era porque le gustaba, así que no pensaba cambiarlo. Volvió a sentir la excitación. Al darse la vuelta después de poner el disco, Beckett ya había decidido que era lo siguiente que iba a suceder.

Se la encontró apoyada con la espalda y la cabeza a una de las puertas traseras y una de las piernas encima del respaldo de los asientos de delante. Estaba claro que estaba pidiendo.

Castle se abalanzó sobre ella. Empezó a besarla en el cuello mientras frotaba su miembro con el de Beckett sin llegar a introducirlo.  
Era un roce lento, al contrario de cómo eran los besos, cada vez más apresurados.  
Del cuello paso a sus pechos, los cuales antes había agarrado con las manos.  
Fue Beckett la que suavemente empujo un poco la cabeza de Castle para que bajase. Una vez allí, Castle empezó a aplicar muchos conceptos aprendidos anteriormente.

Primero empezó por estimular el clítoris de Beckett con el dedo pulgar, haciendo círculos con una mano, mientras la otra la tenía estimulándole un pezón.  
Más tarde, pudo sentir como el dedo pulgar se cambiaba por su lengua con la que siguió estimulándola. Eran roces cortos.  
Mientras con la lengua le hacía maravillas, Beckett pudo notar como también le introducía dos de sus dedos, combinando nuevamente la doble estimulación.

- Dios Castle...!

Beckett intentaba con la cadera seguir los movimientos de Castle, pero él retiro una de las manos de entre sus piernas, para poder ponerla en su barriga y presionar un poco, simplemente para que ella no se moviese. Castle la agarro por las nalgas del culo y la elevo un poco, facilitando así más contacto.  
En esa posición, empezó a rodear toda la zona de su vagina con la lengua, desde sus labios inferiores hasta el clítoris, pasando por toda su zona más sensible con la lengua, repitiendo varias veces el proceso.

A Kate se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel diez de placer, pero de repente sonó el teléfono de Castle.

- No contestes -. Dijo Kate entre respiraciones agitadas.  
- Es Alexis..  
- buff.. Dale recuerdos de mi parte -. Dijo Beckett con un cierto tono despectivo.

Castle bajo el sonido de la música.

- Hola Alexis!  
- Papá, ¿dónde estás? Habíamos quedado para cenar con la abuela, ¿lo recuerdas?  
- Si Alexis, pero a última hora el capitán nos ha puesto una patrulla a Beckett y a mí. Se me paso decírtelo.  
- Que raro.. Con Beckett, y que yo sepa, a los escritores no se les pone a patrullar por las calles de NY..  
- Alexis.. Noto cierta.. ¿Envidia?!

Castle había dejado a Kate en un punto crítico y no sabía para cuanto iba la conversación, pero Alexis hablaba largo y tendido por teléfono con su padre, y más desde que se había ido a la universidad, con lo cual opto por intentar al menos acabar ella misma, aunque fuese una situación un tanto rara.

- Alexis, te prometo que mañana me paso a desayunar por casa y hablamos de todo lo que necesites.  
Te tengo que dejar, hemos pillado al malo con las manos en la masa.- dijo mirando a Beckett y colgó inmediatamente.

- Se supone que lo que yo empiezo, yo lo acabo -. Le dijo retirando la mano de ella de su entrepierna.  
- Si bueno.. Se supone..  
- Además sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.. - Dijo el mirándola, mientras acercaba su cara a su bajo vientre.

- Con lo cual.. -. Le dio un beso húmedo en su clítoris. - déjame acabar a mí-.

Beckett volvió a poner la pierna donde la tenía, y esta vez también subió la otra al otro extremo del coche. Estaba totalmente entregada a Castle.  
Castle con una mano, abrió los labios inferiores de Beckett, pudiendo así darle mayor placer.  
Este masajeaba con la lengua la parte sensible de Beckett, cada vez más rápido, mientras ella se retorcía del placer y se agarraba al asiento del coche.

- Castle para!

Beckett lo agarro del pelo como pudo, lo estiro hacia arriba poniéndolo a su altura. Una vez allí, Beckett se estiro como pudo en el asiento, ocupando la gran mayoría del espacio, con lo cual Castle estaba medio incorporado encima de ella, pero una de sus piernas la tenía flexionada.  
Kate con la ayuda de su mano, cogió el pene de Castle y lo guió hasta la entrada de su vagina, entonces Castle empujo un poco e introdujo todo el miembro en el cuerpo de Kate.

Al principio empezó lento, pero ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de acabar. Agarro a Kate por los hombros y empezó un movimiento rápido y seco. Sintió el primer gemido de Kate, así que incremento el ritmo. Iban uno detrás de otro, hasta que ella llego, y lo noto básicamente porque ella había clavado sus dedos en su culo, hasta el punto de llegar a doler, tenía la piel de gallina, y sus paredes vaginales le hacían una cierta presión, aparte claro de un orgasmo ahogado en su oído.

Castle bajo el ritmo un poco, para que pudiese respirar Kate, porque aunque ella pensaba que ya se había acabado, tenía Castle para rato.

Cuando él vio que ella se había recuperado un poco, volvió a moverse, lento muy lento. A causa del orgasmo de Beckett, esta tenía las paredes vaginales aun tensas, y esto le daba mayor placer a Castle.  
Castle noto que estaba a punto de acabar, así que bajo una mano buscando el clítoris y cuando lo encontró incremento el ritmo, tanto de la mano, como de su cuerpo, a lo que Kate reaccionó agarrando su espalda con un gran abrazo.  
Ya no podía aguantar más y acabo, pero sin dejar de darle placer a ella hasta que llegase a un segundo orgasmo, que no tardó en hacerlo.

Castle tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Beckett.

- Entonces ¿me quedo corto?  
Becket soltó una carcajada.  
- A mí no me hace gracia..

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Recordó lo que paso aquel viernes noche de camino a la comisaria, y pensó que aquella noche fue una de las mejores de su vida en cuanto a "trabajo" se refería.


End file.
